


On The Prowl

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Other: See Story Notes, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flashback to Jim's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Prowl

## On The Prowl

XFreak

Author's webpage: <http://www.e-fic.com/xfreak/>

Disclaimers: The Sentinel, Jim Ellison, and Blair Sandburg belong to Pet Fly Productions and Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended. This work of fiction is purely for enjoyment and no money is being made from it. 

Notes: Feedback and constructive criticism are desired. // indicates Jim's memory \\\ Okay, this one requires some 'splainin'. This was _supposed_ to be part of the sequel to "The Strength To Heal," but the whole atmosphere of it felt wrong to come after that story. I'm not saying there never will be a sequel, just not now. So, rather than throwing it out, I thought I'd release my very first PWP. As always, my sincere thanks go out to Grey for braving the task of beta reading my stories. Changes were made after it was beta read, so any and all mistakes are completely my own. 

Summary: A flashback to Jim's past. 

Warnings: M/M Consensual spanking. If Jim portrayed as a bottom or sub offends you, this story is probably not for you. If you look very hard for a plot, you just might strain something. 

* * *

On The Prowl  
by XFreak 

"Tell me about Frank." 

"What?" Jim asked, standing by the kitchen island while his lover chopped vegetables for their lunch. 

"Tell me something about Frank." 

"I don't want to talk about it." He turned his face away, jaw dancing and cock throbbing inside its cloth prison. 

"It doesn't have to be anything deep. Tell me how you met. No, wait. You said you knew each other for a long time before you got together, right?" 

"Yeah. We were high school buddies." 

"Okay. So, tell me what happened that you got together out of the blue." 

// Jim walked into the smoky bar, tired from the long drive. No way would he be caught dead in a gay bar closer to home. Normally, he didn't take a lover, but the ache had returned with a vengeance and he needed a fix. 

The waitress brought his beer, excusing herself quickly. Chocolate brown eyes watched the muscles in his strong throat as the icy brew slid down. Tilting his head back, he lifted the cold bottle to his forehead in an attempt to balance the heat swarming within. A low, thick voice startled him out of his musings, jumping as his eyes flew open. 

"Hey, soldier." 

"Frank." The sweat on Jim's brow increased, his heart thudding frantically. 

"Can I sit or do you already have a date?" 

Swiping his face with a shaking hand, he uttered, "I, uh..." 

The larger man smiled teasingly. "Is that a yes or a no?" 

"Have a seat." Jim's mind raced, leaving him behind to piece together the fragments. He'd always found his larger friend extremely sexy, but thought he'd hidden his desire. Guess not. 

"I heard you left the army. I was wondering why I hadn't seen you around." 

"Yeah. I'm with Cascade PD. I've been there several years." 

"You left without saying goodbye," the deep voice rumbled. 

Clearing his throat, Jim said, "I didn't know it mattered to you." 

"It mattered." 

Jim nodded, saying nothing. 

"You know, I was beginning to wonder if the rumors were true or not." 

Looking up, Jim's breath caught as he made eye contact. "What rumors?" 

"Someone said that you come here when you go on the prowl." 

Swallowing the sudden lump occupying his throat, Jim stared at him. Someone knew. Someone _fucking_ knew! 

"Don't worry. They know how to keep their mouths shut. I made sure of that." 

"How did you do that, exactly?" 

"I told the punk that I would come back for him if he made trouble for you. Then, I said I'd drop his name in your ear. That scared him more than I did. What have you been up to?" 

"I'm not exactly known for my sweet disposition. People don't care much for my temperament, except for my partner. He doesn't seem to mind." 

"Temper, more like," Frank said, grinning, as he took a drink from his beer. "So, are you involved with this partner?" 

Jim laughed. "No. He's straight as they come and sleeps with anything that has breasts. The boy is weak." 

"But you would if he gave the word." 

"In a heartbeat," he replied, picking at the label on his beer. 

"You got a picture?" 

Nodding, Jim pulled out his wallet, beginning to relax around the one person in his life who had never turned his back on him. One of three, anyway. Simon and Sandburg would be the other two. 

Frank looked at the offered picture, his finger tracing the exotic features. "He's a pretty one. How do you stand being so close?" 

"He's my best friend. I deal with it." 

"I see." 

Silence settled as the waitress took their empty bottles, replacing them with two fresh ones. Frank paid for them, silencing any arguments with the look in his eyes. Jim lowered his gaze, unused to being marked as prey. 

"You don't prowl very often." 

"What?" Jim's face turned back up. 

"I've been watching for you for a while. That's why I was beginning to think you wouldn't turn up." 

"You came here _looking_ for me?" 

"Religiously." 

Jim started perspiring again, afraid of how much he wanted this man, how badly he needed to be possessed by him. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. 

"Does he know?" 

"Does who know what?" Opening his eyes again, Ellison met the intense brown gaze. 

"Your partner..." 

"Sandburg." 

"Does Sandburg know you're gay?" 

"No." Jim studied his fingernails, checking for dirt that he knew he wouldn't find. 

"He's your best friend and you're hiding from him? That is so like you, Ellison." 

"Leave him out of this," the smaller man snarled. Moving angrily to get out of the booth, a hand much stronger than his own gripped his forearm. 

"Sit. You'll draw attention to yourself if you fight me." 

Shit. Frank knew him too well, knew how to hit below the belt. Jim's biggest fear was discovery, standing out rather than blending in, the chance of losing his job and his two best friends. Relaxing, he refused to meet his predator's gaze. 

"Let's get out of here." 

"I'm not going anywhere with you." 

"Sure you are. You want me just as much as I want you. Get your jacket and follow me. I have a place not far from here." 

* * *

"This isn't a place. It's a mansion." Jim remarked, scanning the large living room. 

Frank laughed. "I'm glad you like it. My parents left it to me when they died." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Yeah, they were good people." 

"They had to be to raise a son like you." 

"Careful there, Ellison. That almost sounded like a compliment. Does that mean you're not pissed at me anymore?" 

"Does it matter if I am?" 

"Not really. We both want this and I see no reason to dance around it." 

Jim backed up as Frank finished hanging their jackets and zeroed in on him. The larger man shed his t-shirt, revealing a very impressive physique that made Ellison look scrawny in comparison. At 6'2" and 240 pounds, he was one of the few men that could manhandle the detective. 

Gripping a fistful of Jim's tight black tank top, Frank threw him against the wall. Gasping, the smaller man stared at him through widened eyes. Taking two fists full of the shirt, the army man ripped it from his soon to be lover's body. 

"Frank!" 

"Shut up." 

Jim's heart fluttered as Frank threw the destroyed garment to the ground. Bringing both the trapped man's hands above his head, he held them there as he roughly kissed him. 

"Quit squirming, Ellison." Frank reached down, unfastening the tight black jeans Jim wore, the hips twisting against him. Leaning into the smaller man, he asked, "Do you want me to stop?" 

Jim glared at him, jaw twitching. 

"Answer me!" 

"No," he gritted out. 

"Good." The army man grinned evilly, releasing Jim's hands to protect his uncovered cock from the zipper. 

In just a few seconds, he had Jim naked and facing the wall, his hands pinned at the small of his back. Slapping the smaller man's ass, he asked, "You like it rough, don't you, Jimmy?" 

Jim didn't answer. 

"Don't you, soldier!?" Another slap. 

"Yes." 

"It's not easy to find a man who's capable of roughing you up, is it, Jimmy?" 

"No," he keened. 

"Do you want me, Jimmy?" 

Jim nodded, beyond words, his cock aching, balls burning. He listened to Frank remove his jeans and leave, looking around in a panic. 

"Relax, Ellison. I just went to get some supplies." 

Jim breathed a sigh of relief as his thighs were shoved apart, lubricated fingers opening him. Groaning, he thumped his head heavily against the wall, sizzling as Frank prepared him. 

After what seemed an eternity, the fingers withdrew. He turned to watch the other man roll a condom onto a thick, pale pink cock, coating it with lubricant. The hands dropped lower to cover balls of the same color, which contrasted harshly with the rest of the tanned body. 

"What do you want?" 

"Do me." 

Grinning, Frank positioned himself, pushing slowly in, not stopping until he was completely buried. Biting Jim's shoulder, he tried to control his harsh breathing. 

"It's been a while hasn't it, Jimmy? You're tight. You feel good." 

Jim nodded sharply, his palms spread wide on the wall, convulsively trying to find something to grip onto. 

"Ready?" 

At the tight nod, Frank grabbed Jim's hips and pumped ruthlessly. The smaller man groaned helplessly, his head lolling back against his lover's shoulder. 

"Yeah. Like that." 

"Feel good?" Frank asked, kissing Jim's temple. 

Dropping his lips to the offered neck, Frank sucked just below the Adam's Apple. Ellison moaned, shoving his hips back against the throbbing cock inside him. 

"I'm gonna..." 

Frank thrust bruisingly, aiming at Jim's prostate. Grinning as the smaller man screamed, he watched hands scratching at the wall, semen coating it in spurts. Slowing his rhythm, he wrapped his sated lover in his arms. 

"Mmm...yeah..." 

Slowing further and further, Frank tried to make it last as long as possible. Jim became aware of his tactics and squeezed the cock in his ass. 

"AH!" Nonsense syllables flowed from his tongue as the orgasm spilled into the condom. When his body stopped convulsing, he grabbed Ellison's hair, jerking his head back. Diving, he kissed his new lover passionately, his cock still sheathed inside him. \\\ 

Jim stood in the kitchen, a dreamy smile on his face, opening his eyes to find his lover stroking his cheek. Leaning down, he tenderly kissed the full lips he'd wanted for so long. 

"Mmm..." When they parted, Blair observed, "Whatever it was, it must've been a _great_ memory." 

"Why's that?" 

"I lost you and then you got hard and you're leaking all _over_ the place, man." 

Jim hugged his lover. "Yeah. It was a good one." 

"You stopped talking after you two left the bar." 

Jim gently kissed his lover's lips. "It doesn't bother you that I was just lusting after him?" 

Standing on his toes to even up their height somewhat, Blair kissed the older man again. "He was before me. I don't expect you to have never fallen in love before. I'm glad that someone other than myself realized what a gift your love is." 

Smiling, Jim hugged him. 

END 

I'd really love to know what you thought, since this is my first attempt at the PWP type thing. XFreak1@aol.com 

* * *

End On The Prowl.

 


End file.
